


Poppy

by Furaill



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 01:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13470684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furaill/pseuds/Furaill
Summary: “But- But sometimes I remember… fragments of it…”Ignis notices the way his hand tightens around his wristband."…sensations…”Prompto’s faraway look suddenly morphs to surprise as gentle finger delicately caress his left hand.





	1. Poppy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Promnis week :)  
> Day 3: Ignis comforting Prompto from reoccurring nightmares

Ignis wakes up shivering.

He puts his glasses on and sits up, wondering how the unusually cold night air disturbed his peaceful sleep. Looking around the tent to find the source of the temperature disruption, he finds their tent has been opened. The moonlight passes through the opening, illuminating the inside. One quick glance to the others makes him notice something unusual: Prompto is gone.

He comes out of the tent to find his friend sitting away with his back facing him and his head between his knees. Ignis walks closer, making small noises with his steps as to announce his presence but not loud enough to wake the others still sleeping. He silently sits next to Prompto. He gazes at the scenery in front of him illuminated by the moon for a moment before turning to Prompto.

“Did you have another nightmare?”  

Prompto starts. He raises his and looks at Ignis.

“How do you know about… my nightmares?”

Ignis smiles. “I have noticed that you tend to move a lot during certain times of night. Your breathing gets loud and frantic. Once I have also heard you mumble but I did not understand what you said. That is how I figured you were having recurring nightmares.” Ignis turns his head to look at some point in front of him.

“However, whenever you have had one you were quick to wake up and go back to sleep. You never woke one of us up when they happened, so I suppose it is something you wish to keep quiet about. This is why I never talked to you about it.” Ignis looks back to Prompto, green eyes soft and the shadow of an encouraging smile on his lips.

The blond sighs. “I’m… sorry for waking you up.” He looks at Ignis’ eyes before closing his own as his left hand slowly slides on his right arm. “Heck, most of the time I don’t even remember what this was about.” His left hand stops on his wristband. “But- But sometimes I remember… fragments of it…” Ignis notices the way his hand tightens around his wristband. “…sensations…”

Prompto’s faraway look suddenly morphs to surprise as gentle finger delicately caress his left hand.

 _So he kept it while sleeping_. Ignis had noticed the slightly torn wristband the blond seems to be wearing all the times. He has always thought it to be a _souvenir_ from a friend or his family. Now however, seeing Prompto’s body language, he imagines that maybe somber feelings and memories are linked to this item.  

Ignis tenderly caresses his hand as his looks at Prompto with the most caring look he can give. “Would you like to talk about it?”

Prompto’s eyes briefly widens. He searches Ignis’ gaze for something, _as if Ignis knew something_. A few seconds pass. Seemingly finding nothing, the blond lowers his gaze and sighs, his shoulders untensing.

He looks back at Ignis with a shy smile. “It’s alright, don’t worry about me.”

Ignis places his hand on the other boy’s shoulder and looks at him with a slightly worried look. Prompto shrugs it off with a smile that doesn’t reaches his eyes. “It’s okay. I’m all fine now.” Ignis nods, slowly stands up and walks away from the blond. Prompto looks at him taking a few steps then turns his head to look at an invisible spot in front of him. As soon as the sound of Ignis’ footsteps disappear, his smile fades and he puts his head back between his knees. His hands are gripping his legs, tightening their hold as shivers run through his spine.

A warm hand gently touching his shoulder makes him look up. Ignis is standing next to him, handing him a steaming clear porcelain cup. He looks at Ignis in the eyes, surprise and questions filling his swollen eyes for a brief instant, then reaches to grab the hot cup. He stares at the translucid pinkish liquid while Ignis settles down beside him.

“This is a poppy infusion. It is said to have beneficial properties against nightmares; it helps reduce excessive nervousness and anxiety. It also promotes relaxation and helps people going back to sleep.”

Prompto smells the beverage. He holds it with both hands to warm them. He stays like this for some time, seemingly getting lost in his thoughts.

He is brought back to reality by Ignis’ soft voice. “Nightmares can happen for different reasons. They can be the manifestation of thoughts someone had during the day than may appear incoherent. The weaning of some substance or molecule may also cause them. Also-”, Ignis looks at him carefully, “their source could be a traumatizing event someone went through.” He notices Prompto biting his lower lip.

 _Somehow his wristband, or which is underneath, is linked to a past event that is traumatising enough to wake the blond at night regularly. Perhaps there has been more than one event? And does he even know what it could be?_ Ignis keeps his chain of thoughts for later, rather focusing on Prompto next to him.

“You can talk to me about them if you want.”

Prompto shakes his head. “No. That’s… I’ll be okay.”

“You know, after learning about His Highness’ death, Noctis had his share of sleepless nights, and what little he slept usually ended up in nightmares. I made him rhodiola infusions. He confided to me that in those few moments he saw his father die before him in different situations. Every time he tried to help him, things turned wrong and the outcome remained the same: he saw his father pass away. Sometimes, his father blamed him for letting this happen.”

Ignis notices Prompto looking at him with incredulous eyes. “I had no idea Noct went through this.”

“Hadn’t my sleep been so light, I would have no Idea either.” He takes off his glasses and stares at an invisible spot before them. “He isn’t the type of person who would burden his friends with his problems.” He casts a side glance at Prompto whose cheeks blush a little in embarrassment.

He puts his glasses back on with the ghost of a smile on his lips. “However, as time passed he started telling me more about this. I think the many experiences we have been through and every person we have met had an effect on him. He finally accepted that his father sacrificed himself to protect him. He gave his life for Noct. Although a part of him still feels guilty. But he gradually managed to sleep more at night. And when he can’t sleep at night, well…”

“Noct has always been a sleeper, but I guess this explains why he naps so much.” Prompto chuckles, a fond smile on his face. He looks pensive for a few seconds, then turns to the other, “Sorry Iggy but-” he avoids the other’s gaze and scratches the back of his neck, “I don’t remember what event could cause this.”

His hand goes back to the cup as he tilts it to take a few sips. He hums in contentment, seemingly appreciating the drink. Ignis smiles to himself at this, feeling a little proud at managing to make the other relax a bit. Warmth spread in his chest as he notices life coming back to Prompto’s eyes. Without thinking, he puts his hand on the other’s shoulder, the latter turning to look at him.

_Despite my efforts, I know he won’t just tell me what bothers him. I guess it is one more reason he gets along with Noct so well._

Ignis’ smile is sincere as he looks at Prompto. “It is fine if you can’t or don’t want to talk about your nightmares. However if you feel like it, I could keep you company.” The blond looks surprised, “You- you don’t have to. You can go back to sleep.” A forced smile finds its way on his face as he adds: “Don’t worry, it won’t affect my performances tomorrow.”

His last sentence makes Ignis frown. _Does he really think I care about his wellbeing only because of my duty to Noctis? Is this because he sees me as someone who prioritize performance over wellness or because of self-esteem issues?_ Both ideas make his heart sink. _I shall tell him that is not the way I see nor want to treat him_. He gives the blond’s shoulder a light squeeze.

“Prompto, I am worried about you. Both as my ally and as _my friend_.” He pauses, then continue, “I do not wish to invade your personal space when you do not want to talk about it nor want the others to know. Nonetheless if you concur I would be ready to help you however I can. Be aware that it is a decision I make of my own free will and not out of pity.”

He looks at Ignis as if looking for a sign the other would be joking or lying. Apparently finding none, he turns his head and stares at his cup.

He hesitates for a few moments before turning to Ignis.

“Actually I wouldn’t be against some company, if you don’t mind.”

“I do not mind at all.”

Ignis pushes himself closer to Prompto, closing the gap between them. His arm finds its way around the blond’s shoulder, bringing him close. His whole face turns a shade darker as he looks at Ignis’s eyes, likely searching for regret for staying. Only finding patience and affection, he grins then nuzzles his head between Ignis’ neck and shoulder. Ignis feels the warmth emanating from his friend, slowly filling him with a warm feeling inside. He focuses on this feeling until he hears Prompto’s low voice.

“So what’s the plan for tomorrow?”

_He was quite silent until now, so I thought he wanted calm. Yet he asks me a question I know he doesn’t really care for the answer. Perhaps he is tired of the surrounding silence and wants me to fill it with trivia information? Yes, probably to keep his overthinking mind from remembering and thinking about his nightmares. Very well then._

And thus Ignis talks about mundane things, such as lunch ideas and technics he thinks about to sneak vegetables in Noctis’ meals, which earns him a chuckle from the blond in his arms. He talks about possible hunts, plants he noticed on the way that would make good seasonings and some botanical facts about the flora surrounding them. He doesn’t wait for an answer before continuing, knowing the usually talkative blond would rather only listen. He nods every once in awhile.

Prompto gradually relaxes in the other’s arm, until he falls asleep, cup sitting empty at his feet.

He looks peaceful.

However Ignis feels his back starting to ache from sitting on the ground for too long. If they stay like this the whole night they will get cold and will have back pains. Sadly, he can’t muster the courage to wake him up. He notices that Prompto’s eyelashes are longer than he remembers them. Perhaps because of their colour they look shorter than what they actually are. _How fitting_ , he thinks, _for someone so small yet with so much potential_. They flutter lightly as the blond exhale what sounds like a sigh.

His gaze then sets on the blond’s freckles, some of which are hidden by a loose strand of hair that Ignis brushes to the side without thinking. The freckles dusting his face are each different in size and shape, overall offering a harmonious artwork.

Upon realising he lost himself in contemplation, he tries to look at something beside _the cute blond_ _sleeping on his shoulder_. He feels his nape warm up.

Deliberating for a few moments, he finally settles on carrying Prompto to their tent, carefully lifting him as not to wake him up and leaving his head cradled on his shoulder; his cup forgotten.

Ignis lays him down in his sleeping bag with the greatest care possible. Feeling the warmth loss, Prompto slightly winces and makes a barely audible groan. Ignis looks at him with barely concealed concern. He moves his sleeping bag closer to the other’s, gets in silently and looks at his pained expression. He puts his hand on the other’s cheek and gently caresses it. Prompto relaxes and sighs, soon regaining a peaceful expression.

They fall asleep this way, the advisor’s hand on Prompto’s cheek, and the blond comfortable, calm and warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys??? I???  
> This started as a digital drawing. This was supposed to be something like a short comic, with no more than 4 panels. So I started writing what I wanted to draw. And I kept writing. And somehow this came to life.  
> Anyway, this is, like, my first fanfiction? Wow, Promnis is a great source of inspiration!
> 
> Sorry for rambling, and thank you for reading!


	2. Green Anis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The following night, Prompto suffers from another nightmare. Luckly, Ignis is here.

Prompto wakes up early as usual, except this time he feels fresh and well rested. He hears Ignis’ and Gladiolus’ voices outside; he stretches before getting up and goes greeting them.

The day goes on as usual: the three of them meet for breakfast (Noctis trying to get as much sleep as he can), they tidy up their belongings, try to wake their friend up in turn until someone is successful, usually Gladio using his strength to pull him out, then they finish cleaning everything together while Ignis prepares sandwiches for lunch. Finally, they head toward their next hunt.

 

\-----

 

The sky morphs slowly from clear blue to a golden hue as they finish the last of their enemies. The day has left them tired; they hurry to the nearest camping site and set up their camping gear there, a bit hurriedly. Ignis cooks them a meat dish with some vegetables they found during the morning along with a sweet sauce. They eat together, heartfully chatting, cracking a joke from time to time. Prompto shows them the picture he took as they all comment them. Once their meals are eaten and their utensils and plates are cleared and cleaned and Noctis and Gladio are too absorbed in their King’s Knights game, Prompto discreetly takes a picture of Ignis relishing a well-earned cup of Ebony as he reads hand-written notes in his notebook. Smiling at the new picture in his camera, he puts it away and goes over where the advisor is sitting.

“Hey Ignis?” The man lifts his head to meet Prompto’s gaze. “Thanks for what you did last night. It really helped.” Ignis smiles at him.

“This was no problem at all. The next time it happens, do not be afraid to ask for help or solace.”

 

\-----

 

While the night’s early hours went on relatively well, Prompto wakes up panicking and sweating. He doesn’t exactly remember what happened, but a few elements come back to his mind and leave him feeling smothered: the cold artificial lighting that made his head spin, the foul mix of bleach and strong detergents, the sensation of someone triturating viscous muscles in his arm.

He lays for what feels like an eternity trying to slow his breathing. He then remembers what Ignis told him. So without thinking, he lightly shakes the other’s forearm, waking him almost instantly.

Ignis raises his upper body and looks around the tent. Understanding shows on his face when he notices his friend’s irregular breathing frequency. He closes the distance between them and carefully cradles Prompto’s head. He lies down and puts Prompto's head against his chest.

“It’s alright, it’s alright,” Ignis whispers, “we are all here, nothing will happen to you.”

His steady and slow heartbeat serves as an anchor. After a few long minutes, he finally manages to synchronize his breathing on the beat of Ignis’ heart. Warmth surround him as well as the other’s smell, a fine mix between quality cologne and wild aromatic herbs. He focuses on his hearing and smell, thus managing to relax. Ignis’ whispers slowly quiet down.

“Are you feeling better?”

“Yes I… I’m calm now.”

Ignis nods, and asks after a few beats, “Would you mind if I stand up?” Prompto nods and reluctantly pulls his head off. The disappearance of the regular beat causes a small ache in Prompto’s chest, who is now aware of his friends’ breathing and snoring.

Ignis gets up and silently walk out of the tent after patting the blond’s head. He looks at him going out and realises that it probably was a bad idea to wake him up. _It will tire him out to stay awake for me. Maybe it will lead to a fatal mistake tomorrow? He’ll get tried of me and my problems quickly, I’m sure-_

However, before he can finish his line of thoughts, his attention is drawn to Ignis, quietly coming back into the tent. He sits next to him and smiles at him. He hands him a fabric purse.

“It contains green anis seeds,” he says, “they have calming properties, smooth dizziness. They reduce palpitations and insomnia. I found them earlier during our hunt.” Prompto takes the purse, squeezing it between his fingers. “I read that they might help prevent nightmares if they are put under a pillow. I have added a spice and some rosemary to soften its smell.” He slides it into his sleeping bag.

“Would you like a tisane?”

“No thanks. I’d rather go back to sleep?”

Prompto blush under his care. Ignis looks at him softly. “Do you need anything?”

_Could you stay with me until I fall asleep?_ Prompto catches himself before speaking out loud _. No way I’m saying that! That’s too embarrassing and- romantic?_ he looks anywhere but Ignis’ face, feeling heat creeping its way through his face and ears- _I’m pretty sure I’ve already asked enough of him anyway_.

He shakes his head, earning a light chuckle from the other, who _definitely_ perceived the way his face became suddenly too colourful, despite the dark of the night.

Ignis looks at him while slightly squinting his eyes. He chuckles once more before lying next to Prompto, who certainly did not let the most undignified sound ever heard escape his lips as Ignis' face grows close, very close to his, very _very close_ _oh Six!_

Prompto is so focused on _not looking at those lips_ that he only notices the warmth on his hand after feeling it. Surprised (and happy for the distraction), he looks down and notices Ignis’ hand on his.

“I thought that perhaps a physical contact might help you while you have another nightmare, it might ground you and help you remember that what you see is not the reality.”

Prompto fails to contain the smile forming on his face at the attention. He briefly squeezes Ignis’ warm hand.

“Have a good night.” Ignis whispers.

“Thanks. For everything.” Prompto looks back to Ignis’ face and notices the fond smile directed at him. “Goodnight.”

They fall asleep near each other with their hands intertwined.

 

Prompto doesn’t have any nightmare that night.

When he wakes up, he is greeted by the sight of Ignis sleeping at his side peacefully, his hand cradling Prompto’s.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course I had to add another chapter, for fluff's sake!
> 
> Again, Thank you for reading!


End file.
